Translation: I Love You
by Leo'sluvr777
Summary: HUMAN! Burgess Elementary has just gained two new teachers, Sanderson Mansnoozie, a mute, and his new translator Jack Frost. Soon, Jack finds himself falling for the charming little man, but a darkness lurks in the school, a person who is determined to rise in power and destroy those in his path:Pitch Black. Will Jack and Sandy's love bloom or be smothered? Dont own anything!
1. Prologue

Burgess. A small town nestled in the forest of Pennsylvania where everyone knows your name and greets you on the street. You wont find anything big or commercial here, no Starbucks or McDonalds, just mom and poo businesses that have been here for generations. In the very center of the town was an old building that was in prime condition. It was the schoolhouse. It was large and rectangular in shape and was made out of the reddish brown bricks that matched the rest of the town. Unlike modern schools, the classrooms were old fashioned and had a window for each room. Despite the town's size the school was actually quite full. It was the only school around, so all of the children from small villages and large mountain homes made the daily journey to Burgess Elementary School. In an effort to be modern, the district had given each teacher a subject that they taught for 6 periods of the day, one period for each grade plus lunch. This is where it all began.

It was evening, all of the teachers had gone home as well as the students. Around Burgess, families were sitting down to dinner while the sun began its descent behind the mountains. The school was vacant except for one Principal Manuel "Manny" Lunar, who sat at his desk, pondering over his recent dilemma. He was medium height with a round figure. He had no hair and his bald head was shiny and pale. He was wearing a white suit, like everyday, with a tie that had little moons on it. Since it was a full moon out this time of year, the moons on the tie were full and almost seemed to shine with real moonlight. He took off his round glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he looked over the resumes in front of him.

Recently, over winter break, he had hired a new English teacher by the name on Sanderson Mansnoozie. He came highly recommended and was a good friend of everyone at the school, but he required only one thing: a translator. You see, Mr. Mansnoozie was a mute and often times it was hard to communicate is brilliant lesson to the students. Principal Lunar had been interviewing prospective translators all winter break and it had come down to two possibilities. The school's very own Janitor, Mr. Pitch Black had applied for the English position in the first place, and after he was passed over he applied for the translator position. What worried Principal Lunar was the possibility that he would ignore Mr. Mansnoozie, and would teach the way he had originally planned to, a method that Principal Lunar was not impressed with. At all. The other applicant was an interesting choice. His name was Jack Frost. He was from out of town and was willing to move to Burgess in order to take the job. He was fluent in many languages, a college graduate, and quite young. The more Principal Lunar thought about it, the more he liked the Frost fellow. With a smile he pushed Pitch's application to the side and focused on Jack as he sent him the acceptance email and told him the date that he needed to start on.

Meanwhile on the other side of Burgess, a taxi was pulling up to the entrance to a narrow country road that was crowded by pine trees that had been dusted with touches of white snow, almost like a garnish. The door opened and a young, pale man with snow white hair stepped out. He stared at the long road as the driver got out and retrieved his two small suitcases from the trunk of the yellow taxi. It stood out like a sore thumb in the peaceful winter landscape just outside of town.

The taxi driver set the bags down next to the young man and stared at the road with him for a few seconds before he broke the silence like a stone through glass.

"Whelp...this is as far as I can take ya kid. The forest is too dense for my cab back there. Its only about half a mile from the main road to the house." he took out his chewing gum and threw it on the ground, retrieving another piece from his back pocket and popping it into his mouth. For a few minutes, all that could be heard was the wind in the trees and the smacking of his teeth against the gum. The man sighed after a few minutes and got out his wallet, handing the money over. The driver snatched it up and counted out the money. He turned to look at the meter to check it against the glowing numbers and when he realized that the man had given him only the dollar amount,not the change, he turned with his mouth open to demand the rest. He was met by an empty road, the bags and the man were both gone.

His round face turned red and his meaty hands balled up into fists as he made to follow the man down the road. Just as he reached the gate that was the entrance, a shrill ringing broke the silence and the driver winced when he saw the caller ID.

He handled the phone like it was a bomb and as soon as he answered a shrill woman's voice exploded from the speaker. He flinched and tried to calm his wife down as he glared fruitlessly at the trees. Finally he sighed defeatedly and turned back to his car, driving down the road back to the dim lights of the town.

The man peeked out of the trees and chuckled as he turned and hummed to himself as he walked up the road. In no time at all, he was face to face with a small cottage nestled in the trees at the end of the drive.

It was small and dark, painted a soft baby blue with a dark blue door with a snowflake carved into it. The roof was obviously refinished and when he stepped inside he smiled at the winter theme that greeted him. Winter was his favorite season. He turned on some lights and lit the gas stove, making himself some soup for dinner. He unpacked his clothes in the already furnished upstairs bedroom and thanked whatever deity had made him make the choice to pay extra for the fully furnished place.

He plugged in his laptop and smiled when it came to life at the desk. His email dinged and he grinned like a child on Christmas morning when he read the acceptance letter from the principal of the local school. He crowed and did a little dance when suddenly something outside caught his attention. He flew to the glass and looked out back. A pond. A frozen pond.

He smiled larger and it didn't disappear for the rest of the night as he scarfed down his hot soup and climbed into the cool sighed happily nd nestled into the blankets.

Everything was falling into place. He started work tomorrow and his new home was perfect.

Yes, Burgess was making a good impression, he could definitely learn to love it here, maybe even stay.

With that final thought Jack Frost slipped away into dreamland.


	2. Chapter 1

Jack Frost woke up as the sun was coming up over the mountains and its soft light danced across the tops of the buildings. His blue eyes flashed open and he sat up excitedly. He looked at the clock and laughed at himself when he realized that he had beaten his alarm by an hour. He shuffled down the hall in his pajama pants, his pale chest bare to the world, his lean muscles flexing with each stretch as he yawned and made his way to the shower. Once he was ready he strutted downstairs humming a tune. He was wearing a blue button down shirt and brown dress pants. His hair was spiked up all over the place with gel. He smiled at himself in the mirror and chuckled as he made himself some cereal and began eating as he wandered the house.

School didn't start until nine and it was only seven. Figuring he would leave by eight he put on his jacket and his snow shoes and ran out into the snow with his ice shoes.

An hour and a half later he was covered in snow and his pale cheeks flushed with excitement. His eyes sparkled happily and he looked at his watch in passing. He froze and gasped when he saw the time. It was eight thirty!

"Oh shnitzel!" he gasped and ran into the house. He grabbed his skates and his briefcase, scrambling to slide his laptop and his books into it. He threw it over his shoulder and put his blue high tops into his briefcase as well.

He ran out the door, stumbling on the ice of the path as he ran to the main road.

"Woah woah woah!" he slid a little and let out a little bark of a laugh as he steadied himself and kept running. When he reached the main road he leaned against his baby blue mailbox and slid on his rollerblades.

He shot off down the small hill at a high speed, crowing happily as he neared the town, not running into any traffic yet. He whistled and smiled happily as he drifted into town, weaving in and out of people as he made his way to the center of town where the school was.

He chuckled as a couple people were thrown off by him. A woman gasped and stumbled as another man exclaimed in surprise and Nearly dropped the packages that were balanced in a pile in his arms. When he neared the school he decided to get fancy and gained some speed, jumping over the bike rack and then gliding backwards towards the throng of enraptured children. They all gaped at him with excitement as he slowly came to a stopping front of a little boy with a mop of brown hair.

"Hey there kiddo what's your name?" he asked with a smile and a wink.

"Jamie Bennett." he gasped, eyes and mouth wide. His fourth grade mind was easily impressed by the simple tricks and Jack chuckled as he stood and took of his skates. He put on his high tops and ruffled Jamie's hair as he walked past and into the building. He hurried to the classroom number he had been given and unlocked it with the key that had come in the mail. He smiled when he entered the bare classroom and already began to picture what it would be like filled with kids, and he would be helping to teach them!

Jack grinned and set his stuff down at the slightly smaller desk that had been placed next to a large oak one. The large desk was bare and no one seemed to have claimed it yet. Confused, Jack got up and looked out into the hall. It was deserted of any life as the children played and waited outside.

Jack sat down and opened up his laptop, rereading the email to make sure that he was in the right room and that he would indeed have an official teacher. The email was direct but not specifically detailed. It gave him the room number, Room 7, and described the position. There was nothing about who he would be translating for, only where he needed to be and when. Sighing, he rubbed his face and leaned back in his chair.

The bell rang a few minutes later and the first children of the day, the first graders filed in, putting their coats and lunches in the coat closet and then standing against the wall. They chattered away happily, not sure where to sit without direction from the teacher. Jack tried to get them to sit down and quiet down but he wasn't sure what to do either. He was starting to lose his patience when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He hoped and prayed it was the teacher at last and he nearly cried when the door opened and a small man walked in silently with a calm smile on his face.

He wore a golden suit that fit his figure nicely and made his barely overweight body look trim and fit. He was about 5 foot 4 where Jack was 5 foot 8 so there wasn't that much of a difference, and yet he still seemed small to Jack. He was wearing a darker golden turtleneck sweater and his lighter gold pants paired with matching gold shoes and socks. His hair looked like he had just climbed out of bed and stuck up in five thick wavy points on his head, giving him an exotic and almost sleepy appearance. His eyes were wide open and fully awake though, their golden irises shining with happiness as he set up his desk silently. His face was round and his nose looked like a button nose. He smile was wise and youthful at the same time.

When he finished setting up he stood in the front of the class and put a finger to his lips. In less than a minute the kids had quieted down and he fetched his roster. He motioned to each child and then their seat. When they were all seated he gave them a nod and a smile and in yellow chalk he wrote his name upon the board.

Mr. Sanderson Mansnoozie.

He turned and suddenly caught sight of Jack. The look in his eyes gave Jack a pleasurable shiver up his spine and made his heart flutter. Obviously he had been paired with the most handsome teacher in the school.

When Sanderson saw his translator, his heart stopped for what felt like an eternity as he took in his lean wintery appearance. He smiled immediately and his heart pounded in his chest as he held out his little golden tan hand. When Jack's larger pale one enveloped it he knew immediately.

This year was going to be the best year ever.

His smile grew a little and he turned to the class, signing something to them with his hands. The children looked confused for a second before Jack shook himself out of his daze and translated the signs in his head, "Good Morning class this your new English teacher Mr. Mansnoozie and I am his helper Mr. Frost." he gestured to Sandy who smiled, his eyes crinkling as he waved cheerily.

The kids greeted him unanimously, "Good morning Mr. Mansnoozie. Good morning Mr. Frost."

He signed once again to Jack and picked up long strips of blank white paper and began passing them out to the kids.

"Alright guys, Mr. Mansnoozie has a fun project for us today! We are going to make nametags for our desks. Your name is already on the paper, all you have to do is color it." Sanderson handed him a tub of nicely packed boxes of crayons and he began handing out the ones that he had. Jack smiled and handed out the crayons. Immediately the kids began chatting and drawing. Mr. Mansnoozie went behind his desk and pulled out a boom box. He put in a CD and a mix began playing.

He closed his eyes and swayed a little along to the music before turning to Jack and smiling brightly. He gestured for him to come over to the desk and had him sit down. He watched the class for a second before turning to him and signing, _'Im so glad to finally meet you Mr. Frost. Any person who would help me to pursue my passion of teaching children is a friend of mine.'_ he took his hand and squeezed it gently with his small tan hand.

Jack's heart fluttered in his chest and he smiled a little bashfully he started to sign back, _'Well of course Mr. Mansnoozie I-'_

He stopped his hands and signed his name, _'Sandy. Call me Sandy, all of my friends do.'_

_'Sandy... I'm glad I could help you and I'm glad I found a friend on my first day.'_ he nodded and just then a little girl came up to the front of the room. She pulled on Sandy's sleeve shyly and when he turned to her her nervousness made her begin signing rapidly to him with a shy smile on her face, her big brown eyes melting Jack's heart as he watched. Sandy's eyes lit up and Jack smiled as the girl and Sandy began talking. He could understand most of the conversation and frowned at the girl's sad story.

Her name was Nina and she had been deafened by an explosion caused by a break in the gas main at a restaurant. After hearing this, Sandy scooped her up into a hug and she hugged him back happily. He finally released her and kissed her forehead and set her down.

'_You are beautiful Nina.'_ He signed slowly so that she was able to understand. She giggled and blushed and then he took her hand and led her back to her seat and praised her on her drawings. Then, he went around helping the other students with their coloring, clapping his hands serenely to show his pleasure at their drawings and giving them a double thumbs up.

When the bell rang Jack wrangled the students and made sure that their name-tags were taped to the desk and the crayons were cleaned up. Sandy seemed to glide around the room as he got ready for the second graders, setting out new papers and colors as well as the next roster.

The day continued on in this manner until the bell rang for the fifth time, signaling lunch for everyone. That was the moment when Jack realized that he had forgotten his lunch. He hung his head and sighed, rubbing his forehead. The thought of cafeteria food make him balk and gag a little. Ever since he had been young, he had hated cafeteria food. He was just resigning to going hungry when a small tan hand laid itself on his arm. He looked up and Sandy smiled at him encouragingly, pulling him insistently and with surprising strength into the hall and towards the teachers' lounge. Sandy smiled again and Jack smiled nervously as Sandy opened the door and led the way inside. Once inside he took in the room with wide baby blue eyes.

The room was large and comfortable looking. There was a long oak table in the middle of the room surrounded by cushy rolling chairs. The walls were wood paneling made of some kind of old oak that was stained nicely. There was even a fireplace. In the center of the table there was a globe surrounded by six laptops that were displaying what looked like little twinkling fireflies as a screensaver. There was a fridge and a sink, as well as a nice microwave, all stainless steel. There was a warm, excited feeling and there were cookies on the table, along with chocolate eggs and a tray of vegetables. The room smelled of ink and paper. There were books everywhere and children's' detailed artwork as well.

Before he could move to the vending machine in the corner he was captured in a crushing grip by two hugely muscled arms covered in black tattoos that read naughty and nice, one word on each arm.

"Velcome to ze Lounge of ze Teachers!"


	3. Chapter 2

Jack struggled, panicking until he caught a glance of Sandy who was laughing silently, his little hand over his wide smile and his golden eyes twinkling. This reassured Jack and his struggling became less panicked until he was released from the grip that had imprisoned him. He scrambled to stand behind Sandy, trying to hide but failing since he was taller than the small man. Sandy put a hand on his in a comforting gesture and began to introduce him to the other occupants of the room.

The first was the only woman in the room, whom Sandy referred to as Tooth. She was medium height, just a bit shorter than Jack, that is if you didn't count her hair. Her blonde hair was spiked and short, in the back it was dyed deep purples and blues while the front was a bright green. One lone strand of blonde hair hung in her face like a little bang.? She brushed it aside with a smile but it fell back into place and she gave an adorable little huff. Her eyes were pink and Jack did a double take before realizing that they must be contacts. They fit her perfectly, resembling flakes of pink diamonds that were framed by long eyelashes that fluttered majestically. She was wearing gold dangly earrings in the shape of teardrops. As the earrings got closer to the top of her ear they got smaller. She was wearing a surprisingly conservative turtleneck that was gold on the neck, and then the gold slowly turned to green as it neared the bottom. Despite it covering her skin, it hugged her small but curvy body like a glove. She was wearing tight jeans and over them she wore a pair high blue boots that went up to her knee. She seemed full of bubbly energy and jumped at him and enveloped him in a hug. It wasnt until she was hugging him that Jack realized that she was very tiny and had to stand on hertiptoes to hug him. He stiffened immediately and she backed off, bouncing a little as she surpressed her need to hug him. "My name is Toothiana Perry (based of of fairy in indonesian: peri). It is so great to meet you! Welcome!" she said in a musical voice and clasped her hands. "Oh my goodness look at your teeth!" she attacked him again but this time she held his mouth open and cooed over his "snow white teeth". Sandy was chuckling silently again, and Jack was squirming uncomfortably, trying to lean away from her questing fingers, his eyes wide and his white eyebrows up so high that they were nearly in his hairline.

"Tooth." commanded a loud rough voice that was laced with a thick russian accent, "Fingers out of mouth." She smiled sheepishly and backed away quickly. Jack recovered quickly and then turned to his savior.

He immediately found himself facing the man's belly which was, while not overly large, rotund. He looked up with wide eyes and a gaping mouth at the laughing face that was looking down at him. The man had long white hair that flowed down his chest in a beard mustache combo. His hair was cut just above his shoulders in the back. His eyes were a bright blue like Jack's except they twinkled with wisdom and warmth instead of mischief. His eyebrows were the only thing left of his youth because they were bushy and black without a hint of the white in his hair and beard. He was wearing a thin red sweater with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows to reveal two nearly identical tattoos on his forearms. On his left arm the tattoo read NICE and the right read NAUGHTY. The words were surrounded by different designs such as compasses pointing north and things such as bear paws and cutlasses. They were very intimidating and yet Jack was mesmerized by them. The man was wearing black slacks that were held up by a red and white striped. He was ring heavy black work boots. "Velcome to Burgess Elementary." he said with in his thick Russian accent with a huge grin. "I am Nicholas St. North." he thrust out one of his large hands jovially for a handshake and Jack cautiously put out his own. It was immediately engulfed by the two large hands of North. He shook his some vigorously, his whole arm waved around. When he was released he backed up, laughing as he began to feel more comfortable.

He froze when he backed up into the last man in the room who was scowling down at him. jack leaned his head back on the man's chest to look at him and immediately took up his place next to Sandy who looked very protective of his new helper.

The angry man was tall and lean with muscles that werent as large as North's but were definitely those of an athlete. He had wavy bluish black hair but his sideburns were gray. His face was chiseled and his chin was covered in a dark five o'clock shadow. He was wearing a gray athletic t-shirt that said Burgess Elementary and hugged his body like a glove and accentuated his muscled chest. He was wearing black sweatpants and sports sneakers. Jack cocked his head to the side in curiosity as he stared at his feet. They were huge! He was about to lean down and take a look at them better but the angry man cleared his throat, making Jack look up in surprise. He was glaring at him and he uncrossed his arms, revealing large calloused hands that were covered by fingerless brown leather boxing gloves.

"Ya bloody show pony!" he said irritably in an Australian accent.

"Excuse me?" he raised a snowy white eyebrow and stood to his full height.

"Thats right I saw ya this mornin bein a show pony fah the little anklebitahs! You almost hit me!" he clenched his fists but tooth put a hand on his shoulder.

"Bunny..." she warned, "Be nice."

"E. Aster Bunnymund." he growled out and Jack held in his laugh at the name.

"uh... Nice to meet you." he smirked and then wandered back behind to Sandy who gave him an apologetic look.

'Its ok Sandy it actually was my fault.' he smirked as he signed, 'But don't tell that to Mr. Grumpy pants.'

Sandy gave him a look that clearly said: you fiend, and then shook his finger in a tsking way at him, but there was a fond smirk on his face.

Bunny rolled his eyes, "Great now they got a secret language. I betcha that they're talkin bout us." he groaned and returned to the long table to resume that salad that he had apparently abandoned when they had entered.

North wandered over to where he was eating a hearty steak and there was a plateful of cookies sitting next to him that he occasionally took one from, moaning happily with each bite. "Delicious." he winked and chuckled when he caught Jack giving him a weird look.

Sandy grabbed Jack's hand and led him over to the fridge and the vending machines. He gestured to them and gave him a serene smile as he fetched his own lunch from the fridge.

Over lunch they Jack began forming bonds with everyone around the table, except for, of course, Bunny. The Aussie seemed to ignore him as much as he could.

"So I know Sandy teaches English." Jack said as he munched on a bag of chips and a cold mineral water, "What do you all teach?"

He smiled as out of the corner of his eye he caught Sandy splitting his tuna sandwich and putting it on a plate for Jack. He also handed him a cookie, peanut butter, his favorite. Jack tried to protest that Sandy needed the food not him but Sandy raised an eyebrow at him and patted his stomach as if to say: I dont NEED it.

'Oh Sandy. You are handsome just the way you are.' he blushed as he signed the compliment to him. Sandy's eyes brightened and his tan skin was colored by a deep blush. He nodded a thank you and then went back to his lunch, looking down with a smile. Jack laughed and put an arm around his shoulder.

"To answer question Jack I teach ze classes of art." North said proudly with a mischievous gleam in his eye when he saw the chemistry hidden between the two new teachers.

"Hm I never would have pegged you for that job." he smiled and began eating the sandwich.

"Da but I love to see ze wonder in ze eyes of ze children during my class. I create ze most vonderful zings and so do zey." he ate another cookie.

"Hm. Maybe we'll drop by during a free period." he smiled and then turned to Tooth who was eating sushi with chopsticks.

"I teach sciences." she smiled, "Of course my favorite is biology and health but I teach them all." she smiled and continued eating.

Suddenly there was a rapid knocking at the door to the lounge. Tooth leapt up and hurried over. She opened the door to let in a young girl who looked like Tooth. She began speaking very quickly and urgently and Tooth waved to them quickly as she excused herself.

"Who was that?" Jack asked curiously.

'That was Tooth's daughter, she helps her mother with papers and things during lunch.' Sandy signed casually and Jack choked on his mineral water.

'A daughter?!' he gave him a look and then smiled dazedly.

"This place is just chock full of surprises isnt it?" Sandy shrugged but smiled in a way that made his eyes crinkle a little.

"So Bunny what do you teach?" he asked mischievously, figuratively poking the bear (or the bunny!). Bunny grimaced and glared at him.

"Physical Education." he grumbled and took out a chocolate bar to munch on.

"Ohhh a jock. Very nice." he teased.

"Oh Rack off Frost." he grumbled and snorted when Sandy gave him a look, protective of Jack already.

"Cmon Sandy..." he tried but the little man gave him another glare and he sighed, crossing his arms and munching on his chocolate as he pouted in as manly of a way as possible.

"Thanks for defending my honor Sandy." he winked at him and Sandy's heart fluttered in his chest and he began to blush again.

Just then the bell rang and they all got up, heading out into the hall to go back to their classrooms to await their next class. As Jack was walking he realized he had forgotten his water. He stopped Sandy and signed that he would meet him in the room. He ran back towards the teachers lounge and just as he was about to turn the corner he ran smack into a dark figure that knocked him to the floor.

He looked up angrily, about to tell off whoever it was but his veins were suddenly cold with fear. A tall man with grayish skin and greasy black hair was hovering over him.

"Watch where you are going you bloody idiot." he said in a cold smooth voice with a slight British accent.

"Hey Im a teacher here I deserve some respect." he tried to act brave but as he tried to get up but the man was on him in seconds, kneeling as he pressed him to the ground by a long-fingered hand on Jack's pale throat.

"I am sorry your highness I am a lowly janitor. My name is Pitch Black and I dont have to know your name to know that you are the worm that stole my job. Watch your back you white-haired faggot because Ill be watching you." he squeezed so that Jack would get the threat in his words. As his air supply as cut off Jack struggled but the man was stronger. Pitch leaned down next to his ear and hissed, "Tell anyone and I will kill you in the most painful way possible." he released him and Jack scrambled to his feet.

He hurried down the hall into the classroom shaking like a leaf, his heart pounding and cold fear rushing through his veins.

He hurried into the still vacant classroom where Sandy was writing an assignment on the chalkboard. One look at Jack and he had dropped the chalk, hurrying over to Jack he took his hand and led him to his chair, sitting him down and signing frantically, worry etched into his face.

"S-sandy I..."

'What happened? What's wrong?' he signed, holding his shaking hand and patting it calmingly.

"It was-" just then the kids began to stream into the room, chatting jovially. Jack smiled shakily at Sandy and then stood, introducing himself and Sandy, just like the rest of the day. Sandy smiled but his worry for Jack was clear in his soft golden eyes. Sandy was determined to find out what happened, little did he know that he would find out soon enough in the most horrible way.


	4. Chapter 3: North

**Sorry about the wait everyone I have had a ton of stress from school and its all finally starting to wind down. Thanks for staying with me!**

When Jack stepped out of his little cottage the next morning (Tuesday) he was alittle bruised but otherwise fine. He trudged to the road and was about to put his roller blades on when he took a good look at the road. It was covered in ice and a thin layer of snow that made it impossible for him to skate to school. He sighed and began walking, slipping occasionally and shivering in the cold. At this rate he was going to be very late. He wished Sandy was there but the small little man was probably still sleeping away. Jack smiled fondly at the thought of his silent crush.

He was a sleepy little man and Jack had affectionately dubbed him his little Sandman when he had found him falling asleep standing up during lunch. According to the others it happened a lot so the name fit him perfectly. His heart soared and he got a goofy smile on his face and he felt a bit warmer at the thought of Sandy.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he missed a patch of ice on the top of the hill. He stepped right into it and landed on his butt, sliding slowly as he absorbed the pain in his butt and realized that he was in a precarious situation as he began to slide down the hill on the ice. He scrabbled for purchase, trying to stop but he only sped up. He pulled his brief case into his lap as he slid down the hill, laughing and yelling at the same time, his eyes wide as saucers and his mouth stretched in a grin.

Suddenly he saw his destination and his face turned to real terror as he slammed into the giant pile of snow that a snow plow had cleared earlier that morning. His head popped up and laughed through his chattering teeth, amazed at the situation and dismayed that he was nearly fully frozen.

He struggled to get out of the snow and was mostly out when a red convertible with the black hood pulled up. The window rolled down and North leaned out the window, chuckling a little.

"Playing in ze snow Jack?" he asked with a chuckle.

He sighed exasperatedly and blushed a little, his pale cheeks coloring red, "Can you get me out of here North?" he pleaded.

"Da. da." he got out of the car and Jack couldn't help but think of a clown as the large man emerged from the small sports car. North grasped his small white hand in one of his huge fists and yanked him out of the snow. Jack stumbled out laughing a little and looked up at the man appreciatively.

"Thanks North you're the best." he laughed and shivered as he collected his bag from the ground.

"Would you like ride Jack?" he smiled and started to walk back to the car, getting in.

"i don't know North..." he looked around.

North raised a dark eyebrow and revved the engine.

Jack gaped at the expensive car and then got in next to the North, "okay. One ride." he buckled up and North smirked.

"Everyone loves ze Sleigh." he sped off down the street, driving at break neck speed.

They arrived at the school on time and Jack had ample time to set up the class materials. He was sitting at the desk smiling when Sandy ambled in with a sleepy smile and a yawn. His eyes were half lidded with sleep but he had a contentment about his small figure like he had had the best sleep of his life

'Why are you so happy this morning?' he signed as he climbed up into his chair.

Jack told him the story and Sandy smiled fondly at him when he finished, 'North is a good man.'

"Yeah and so are you." he hugged the man to him and he blushed, laughing silently. He looked up at him through his eyelashes and fixed his bed head to his usual five points of blond hair. He was blushing bright red when the little first graders came in.

That Wednesday Sandy was in a meeting during their thirty minute free period and Jack sat there twiddling his thumbs for about two minutes before he was off wandering the halls, a mug of Sandy's homemade eggnog in his hands. He heard the booming voice of North and decided to investigate. He headed to the art hall and the sound of orchestra music became louder and louder. He entered the workshop quietly and chuckled when he saw North towering over his first graders, carving a wooden sculpture while his third graders were coloring their own pictures with crayons.

Jack sat at a table in the back and began drawing aimlessly, not really paying attention. He saw Jamie across the room and winked conspiratorialy at him, waving. The boy 's eyes widened and he beamed at him, waving excitedly. Jack chuckled and motioned for him to be quiet as he turned his attention back to North who was humming along with the music as he moved about the room, completing his tasks and working on his project as well.

Jack smiled and turned back to his drawing, catching sight of North occasionally out of the corner of his eye. When he looked back down at his drawing he gasped and his heart skipped a beat. He felt a large hand on his shoulder, "Shastokovich! Zat is a good drawing Jack!"

North was suddenly behind him, smiling kindly in a way that made the skin around his eyes crinkle and his eyes twinkle happily.

"Wow uh... Thanks North." the bell rang and the kids jumped up, running for the door to their lunch period. Jamie stayed behind and looked admiringly up at the two teachers. Jack smiled and glanced at is picture then handed it to Jamie who gasped and his eyes widened.

"Thank you Mr. Frost." he scampered out and gazed at the art he had been given by his new idol.

It was a golden heart, covered in little blue snowflakes.

Jack was lonely. Sandy was having lunch with the big wig today, Principal Lunar. Sandy had been apologetic but the two were old friends and he was eager to catch up. He gave Jack some eggnog and then walked off silently to the principal's office. Jack had wandered off to the teacher's mess, but it was vacant and he sat there pouting for awhile.

He sipped the eggnog and fell into a day dream of him and his little blonde love:

He and Sandy were sitting in Jack's sitting room, the fire was blazing and they were curled up on the couch sipping some of Sandy's eggnog while Jack rambled on nervously about something while Sandy watched. Soon his hands were just flitting nervously and his words were unintelligible. Sandy grabbed his hands in his tiny tan ones and then he leaned in close...

Jack jerked awake as the door slammed open and he was sent toppling backwards in his chair. He scrambled to his feet and then he stared at North who was laughing so hard that he had a hand on his belly.

"North! You scared me!" he blushed and North came over, a plate in his hands. He hugged Jack to his side and patted his back, nearly throwing him forward.

"Da! I saw dat." he chuckled and sat at the table with him.

"I have somezing for you." he unwrapped the plate and revealed five cookies. A golden cloud for Sandy, an egg for Bunny, a heart with a tooth on it for Tooth and a snowflake for Jack.

Jack felt his heart swell as he was included in the group, the family. He took his cookie and sipped his precious eggnog. North raised an eyebrow. "Sandy make you special eggnog?" he looked surprised.

"yeah. Everyday." he smiled happily and took another sip.

"You lucky. He wont even share with us at times." he smiled and got up as the bell rang. He was just about to leave when Jack turned to him.

"Hey North why does Tooth's cookie have a heart?" he smirked evilly as the large man blushed bright red and looked at his bare wrist like there was a watch there.

"Oh look at time. Must be going, art to make, children to teach." he rushed out hurriedly and Jack started laughing. He was still laughing when he met up with Sandy in the hall. Sandy smiled at him and they began to talk calmly as they walked leisurely to class, Jack sipping his special eggnog and eating his personalized cookie, only made for him and he finally felt special for the first time in his life.


	5. Chapter 4: Tooth

A/N: Just a short a cute apology chapter. Work, vacations, and holidays, oh my! Sorry folks for the wait!

Jack was sitting in the break room before school sipping some hot chocolate. The room was quiet and peaceful but he was starting to feel a little lonely. Suddenly the door burst open and Toothiana's daughter burst in. "Mom!" she squeaked, looking around frantically. He cheeks were red from the cold and streaked with tears. He tone got more worried and filled with panic as she searched for her mother. Finally she sat down on the ground and began to cry. That was when Jack decided to intervene.

He approached her cautiously and she looked up at him through her little fingers as her hands covered her eyes.

"Hey sweetheart." he whispered and held out his hand to her, holding a sugar cookie shaped like a tooth. He was smiling encouragingly and she cautiously took the cookie.

"you're Mr. Jack." she said bashfully, forgetting her plight momentarily. "Mommy was right, you are beautiful." she took a bite of the cookie as Jack chuckled.

"That's right. Your Mommy and I are friends." she let him help her up as she began to look sad and scared again, "Why don't you tell me what's wrong honey." he said reassuringly as she gripped his hand.

"W-well Mommy and me went to the 'partment store for some stuffs for class and she asked me to go get some special tooth stickies that she gives to good kids." she held up the shopping bag in her other little hand. "When I came back out my Mommy was gone so Iran to school... And...and." she dissolved into tears again and he picked her up.

He smiled when she buried her face in his shoulder. He rubbed her back and sat back down in the large comfortable chair. He calmed her down slowly and then he made her some cocoa.

Fifteen minutes later when Tooth burst in frenetically she was met by a heart warming sight. Her daughter was sitting in Jack's lap giggling as he told a story animatedly, moving his hands and the expressions on his face changing with the story. For a second Tooth sighed affectionately. She saw them both as her children. Suddenly she was back in scared momma bear mode again. She ran across the room and picked up her daughter, hugging her tight. "Yachi *!" she gasped.

"Mommy!" Yachi cried and hugged her tight. Jack smiled and stood, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Baby Tooth and I were just hanging out." he smirked.

"Baby Tooth?" she pulled back and looked at her daughter questioning as she smiled.

"Yeah Momma I'm a baby you!" she squealed happily and placed a sticked on her mother's forehead. She and Jack began to giggle and eventually Tooth joined in. The empty halls were filled with laughter as the previous 'disaster' was forgotten. Jack had brought the fun back.

Jack burst from the art room at breakneck speed, laughing breathlessly. A furious North pursued him to the door.

"And stay out you nepriyatnost!" he yelled before slamming the door and trying to calm down the laughing, riotous first graders.

Jack slowed down to catch his breath when he realized that he was outside of Tooth's classroom.

It was another one of the rare days when Sandy had a meeting and was therefore not able to 'supervise' Jack. The motley group of teachers was quickly learning that their newest member was a prankster in the highest degree, but he seemed to calm and be mostly well-behaved around Sandy, as if he was trying to impress him.

Today Jack had once again wandered into North's classroom where the first graders were finger painting. He had sat down in the only empty tiny chair. His long legs bent awkwardly and he had to lean down to work at the table. He finished his painting of a giant sand castle and a mischievous grin curled his lips. He had gone up behind North, who was painting as well and had copied his large sweeping movements accompanied by silly faces. The kids laughed and whenever North turned, Jack was innocently talking to a child. Finally North had caught him. The large Russian had turned beet red and had chased him around the room, spewing angrily in Russian at him until Jack made his escape into the safety of the hallway.

Interested, Jack peeked through the window on the door. Tooth was standing up front and explaining something on the board but the students still looked confused. Jack watched her mouth move but he only heard muffled words through the glass. Feeling bold, he walked into the classroom. Big mistake.

Tooth was not upset, but rather delighted to see him. It scared him a little bit but he allowed her to pull him to the front of the class. He smiled nervously and the class gasped, leaning forward collectively. His smile faded and he raised and eyebrow.

"You all saw his teeth right?" Tooth squealed as a girl and even a boy in the class began to fan themselves. "They're perfect!"

Jack groaned and for the rest of the class period he was Tooth's visual aide as she taught her students.

As he walked out of the class after the bell rang he was rubbing his sore face, his muscles screaming in protest from excessive use.

"Oh and Jack..." he turned when he heard Tooth.

She was sitting at her desk, looking at him calmly but there was a glint of evil in her eyes.

"Dont mess with North. We always get our revenge." he shuddered and speed walked down the hall back to his classroom where he crawled under the desk and hid.

When Sandy returned from his meeting it took him ten whole minutes with the help of their second graders to coax him back out. When he emerged, all that he would say was, "Tooth and North are scary."

Confused, Sandy gave him a hug and chuckled. 'Let's get to work Jack. You need to learn not to mess with those two when they have an alliance.'

*Yachi- tooth in Chinese


End file.
